Anaranjada
by CrawBrad
Summary: Abandoned: It all started long ago, but now I have had enough. No longer am I going to accept the Headmaster's halftruths or lies. It's up to me to find the real story behind it all. Starts during winter of Sixth year from Harry's POVslash HPSS
1. Chapter One

1Disclaimer: I own nothing! OK, so that's a lie... I own a very comfy pair of pajama pants, but that doesn't really have any bearing on the issues at hand. I in no way own Harry Potter.

Infinate Love and graditude to Serylis, who Bated the first 45 pages of this fic the first time around.

Author's note: his is a repost, I have gone through and revised a bit. I'm also breaking the chapters differently. I know that the original chapter length was daunting, to both prospective readers and myself. I am going to divide it into more bit size pieces rather than shove the whole five courses down at once. I am planing to repost once or twice a week so that I have time to keep ahead. I hope that you enjoy.

Chapter One

From my earliest memory on, I have been lied to. First the lies came from my 'family,' then from people I thought were my friends. It seems that the only people I can count on to be truthful are the 'bad guys'. Lets look at it from the beginning; Lie number one: my parents were a drunk and a whore that died in a car crash. Lets look into the actual facts for a moment, James Potter never drank, not even a glass of wine at his wedding. Lily Potter had only slept with one man before she died. To add insult to injury, my parents were killed in a war that I hadn't even been aware had been held.

I was eleven when I began to learn these truths. Sadly, even as I was taught these wonderful little trinkets, I was learning a whole new set of lies. Among an array of lies, I believe that "All Slytherin's are evil" was the worst. It set me up for the worst mistake in my life. The only thing I could think after the Hat told me I would do well there was that I would end up as bad as Voldemort. I find that as we grow into the people we were suppose to be I fit less and less into the house of the lion.

When I was eleven, I could ignore the differences I had with my house, but as of late I find it harder to keep a straight face after some of the comments that Snape makes. Hell, it is getting harder not to stare at the man's bum as he paces in front of the class. That brings us to the center of my problem, now doesn't it? I fear that I have fallen for my Potions Professor, and fallen hard.

As far as I know he is the only person that has never lied to me. He might have a warped view on how I live my life, but even when I thought my father was a god, and he thought that I was a spoiled brat, he never once told me anything less than a truth. Never once has he uttered the dreaded "It will all be alright" or "Your safe". Honestly I think people just use the last to make themselves fell better. I know the truth; I will never be safe until I'm either dead or a much better killer.

I don't think it has quit sunk in for everyone else yet. I'm sure that Ron hasn't realized that I will have to kill Voldemort for this all to be over. I doubt that he would even talk to me any more if he knew how many people I have already killed. The whole of the wizarding world wants me to save them, but they also expect me to remain their innocent golden boy.

I would do it all happily if I could get him to look at me even once with anything short of loathing. I don't need him to return my feelings, that's hopeless, but I would go out there and give it my all, my heart and soul, if only I knew that there was even a chance that I could come back and we could be friends. Fear that he would hate me as much as he does now keeps me under the watchful eye of the original Great Pretender.

X

For the first time in six years, I had the Gryffindor dorms to myself. I was one of a grand total of seven students that didn't go home for the holidays. Out of that seven, two others are in my year. Terry Boot, who says he stayed to get a head start on his study time for finals, and Draco Malfoy. Besides them there is a Hufflepuff first, third and seventh year and a Ravenclaw fifth year. Needless to say, this holiday wasn't very exciting.

I was currently sitting in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The forest hadn't really ever bothered me, and since the beginning of sixth year, I had felt even more at peace in it. I can't really explain it, but I find myself spending more and more time in these magical woods. The time is growing in proportion to my realization that I hold little, if anything, in common with my house mates.

The snap of a twig to my left pulls me out of my thoughts. I stayed still except for the small movement of my right hand to rest on the hilt of the dagger in the top of my right boot. Both the dagger and its sheath had been left to me in Sirius' will, and I had spent the first few weeks of the summer learning how to pull it without cutting myself.

But that was all beside the point at the moment. Right this second I was focused on keeping my breathing normal and listening for movement. Without opening my eyes, I knew when the other person entered the clearing. I remained like I had been sitting for the last hour. My legs were stretched out in front of me and my back was still rested against the trunk of a large tree, but now I opened my eyes and who stood before me but the man that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Mister Potter," he said in that cold voice that he reserved for me alone. "Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for being in the forest alone."

"No disrespect, but what do you want, Professor?" I questioned.

"The Headmaster has asked me to find and retrieve you for dinner. That is of course if you would bless us mere mortals with your presents." he sneered at me.

"Of course, sir." I said looking up at his slim dark figure. For once he had forgone his robes, probably at the Headmaster's insistence. Today he was clad in a pair of black trousers and a black sweater.

After a second watching me, he asked, "What are you waiting for? You don't expect me to help you up do you, Potter?"

I found that I could do one of two things now. I could either stand with the knife out and see how my Potions Professor reacted, or I could put it away and risk him knowing that I carried concealed at all times. After weighing the choices, I decided that I might be able to pull it off without him noticing.

"What was that, Potter?" No such luck.

Maybe if I denied it he would think he was seeing things? "Nothing, sir." I said it as I got to my feet and move toward the side of the clearing closest to the school.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor. Let me see it." He said in a voice that was slightly warmer than the one he had used previously. Weather the change was caused by curiosity or anger, I don't know, but it made me turn to look at him.

The look in his eyes said that maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate me as much as I had believed him to. The slight hint of worry was enough to make my heart melt, but left his face so quickly that I had to wonder if it was only my imagination. "Very well sir."

I knelt down for easy access to the blade. I held it toward him, hilt first, but that forced him to walk across the clearing to take it from me. I remained there as he looked over my only blade. His long, elegant fingers caressed the silver hilt as he checked its balance.

"It is a nice blade, and the fact that you were not alone in the forest unarmed shows that you do possess some intelligence, but that doesn't mean that I can allow you to keep it." He said with something akin to regret. "Weapons are not allowed to be carried by students in the school. Under normal circumstances a student would be expelled for carrying such as this, but undoubtedly you will get less than a slap on the wrist."

"Under normal circumstances a student doesn't have the need of a dagger, but these aren't normal circumstances sir." I countered.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world." the dark haired professor replied.

"That might be the truth sir, but my enemies have gotten in and tried to kill me time and time again. Regardless of what the headmaster might say differently, there is no place that I would be totally safe. So, I'll take my chances with my life in my own hands." Reaching up I took the dagger back from my teacher and slid it back into its sheath. "Thanks all the same."

"Well Mister Potter, as commendable as your goals are, I cannot allow you to carry a weapon that you do not know how to use. Do you know how to use a dagger?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You poke the bad guy with the pointy end?"

"Come to my office after dinner. If you want to be able to watch your own back, that's fine, but I would hate to see the headlines when the Boy-Who-Lived died from accidental impalation." He smirked down at me and said, "I would like to know why you felt the need to pull a knife instead of your wand though."

"If someone attacked me and ended up dead, magic could be traced back to me and regardless of the reason they died, Fudge would see me feed to the Dementors." With a small smirk of my own, I continued, "In the magical world, a knife is much more difficult to trace."

"Contemplating how to get away with murder is not very Gryffindor of you." the older man responded.

"Don't I know it." I murmured to myself as I stood and turned toward the castle.

X

Dinner was as normal as it could be with Draco Malfoy and I at the same table. Having made the very bad decision to fall behind my professor so that I could watch his ass as he walked before me, it is a very nice ass by the way. Well, because of that, I was now sitting between Dumbledore and Trelawney. Maybe if I keep my head down and eat fast they won't talk to me...

"Oh dear," Damn. "There is a dark shadow on your horizon. I am so sorry to have to be the bearer of this frightful news, but darling, you will die soon." She then threw her arms around me and started to sob.

The headmaster turned to us then, as the rest of the table fell silent, "What ever is wrong, my dear?"

When it was obvious that my professor was incapable of answering, I answered for her, "Well, it aperies, sir, that I will be dying yet again. I wonder how I will go this time. Maybe the giant squid will get me while I rest by shore. Or perhaps I will suddenly feel the need to go the Astronomy tower and fall off."

My professor went rigid in my arms. Then in that creepy voice that speaks threw her during true prophesy, she announced to the world, "The lightning child's show of mercy will become his greatest regret. The servant will betray the master and one will parish. All is lost if the Raven doesn't chose to love."

Great, yet another prophesy involving me. Just when things were getting boring I get an entirely new set of problems. Joy. "This really has been lovely, but I am afraid that I must be going." I said without any feeling. Leaving Dumbledore to take care of his Seer, I stood and walked out of the hall.

I had known even before I left that the headmaster would send someone after me, but I wasn't expecting him to send who he did. I could have understood McGonagall or even Hagrid, but he sent Malfoy.

I was halfway to the tower when I heard the first hints of foot steeps speeding up behind me. Without turning, I said simply, "Leave me alone." I continued walking as I said this and was almost at the Fat Lady when the reply came.

"Really Potter, is that anyway to talk to the person that was sent to make sure you don't do anything stupid?" came the cold drawl from behind me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I finally turned to see the blond standing at the head of the stairs. He had let his hair hang lose this year and hadn't been using that atrocious gel in it.

"The Headmaster sent me to find out if you were Ok." He sneered at me. "I can see that you obviously don't need my help, so I'll be on my way."

"That's right Malfoy, just leave. It's not like I would have talked to you anyway." I turned back toward the Fat Lady and continued to myself, "Dumbledore must have finally gone off his rocker. First Snape, then Malfoy. Next he will be sending in the Bloody Baron. He is just making it more and more obvious that I should have listened to the Hat."

"What was that Potter?"

"You do know it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations, don't you Malfoy?" I asked turning back to him.

"It is also rude to walk away from someone offering help." He replied with a smirk.

"I must have missed the offer of help, because I'm sure that I didn't hear it." I replied flatly.

"Well I'm offering it now." He said looking away from me.

"Well, why should you care?" I asked suspiciously.

"Listen Potter, you obviously need help," He paused to look me in the eyes a moment before looking away again. "And like it or not, I probably know you better than most of your so called friends do."

"That's not true! Ron and Hermione know me better than you every could." I said trying to hold in my anger at this mans audacity. How dare he tell me that my best friends don't know me. Forget the fact that they don't really know me at all, he isn't suppose to know that.

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do they know that it caused you no guilt to kill those Death Eaters in October? Do they know that you carry a knife in you right boot? Do they even know that your gay?"

"So you suddenly care about my well being now, Malfoy? Did you suddenly realize what an absolute bastard you are and decide to make up for it?" I asked angrily. I couldn't really deny any of what he said, and that really pissed me off.

Malfoy just smiled and said, "Yeah, something like that. If you don't want to trust me, may I suggest an information trade?"

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I mean that I will answer one of your questions for each of mine that you answer. That way, if I try to use it against you, you can blackmail me."

Deciding to see just how un-evil Slytherin's could be, I said, "Very well. If we are going to do this, we might as well be comfortable, would you like to come in?" I wonder how his house would feel to know that Malfoy had become their representative.

"As you wish," he said and motioned for me to lead the way.

At the Pink Lady I stopped. When she said "Password?" I realized that I had a slight problem; no matter how much I felt like trusting the blond at this moment, I wasn't going to let him know the way into my common room. I tried whispering it, but the only reaction I got from that was a prompting of, "You have to speak up dear. Violet just had a fight with that Sir Callahan."

"My lovely Lady, we seem to have a tremendously vexing problem. You see, this here," I gestured to Malfoy, "Is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure that you understand why I might not want him to know our most clandestine of passwords."

"Of course, but Harry, darling, it is not permissible for anyone to enter without the password. Lovely one, I cannot allow you to enter without the countersign." She replied with a smile. There was obviously a loophole, she wouldn't bee so pleased if there wasn't a way for me to find a way in. This was her favorite game.

"But, my fair Lady, We both know that as the guardian of this door, it is your decision whom is allowed entrance. Nev doesn't remember the password and yet he still miraculously enters before curfew every night. Even when the Death Eaters possessed the password earlier this year, you choose to deny them access to the sleeping students, although it meant harm to your own lovely self. You are the monarch of this portal, and you may allow any that you deem worthy, to pass." The Pink lady came from a place and time when the vocabulary of a young lady was here crowning achievement. With the mass of the students she didn't get to exercise hers often, but last summer I had ample time to enhance my own.

"There is a reason why you have always been my favorite, Little Sidhe. No one else will play the game, or would they be so accomplished at it." She said with a smile.

"It is one of the few bright spots in these dark days, my Lady." I replied with a slight bow of my head. "If we may be permitted to enter, we could leave you to your lively social life. I'm sure that you have better things to do than talk to mundane students such as I."

That last bit caused her to giggle. "I remember my days in these very halls, and believe me Sidhe, there is nothing mundane about you. But as you say, there is a monk on the third floor I am to meet for a night cap." She giggled a tiny bit more.

"Have fun, and I would advise that you didn't do anything I wouldn't do. Remember that teacher still stalk the hall. What if Snape were to see you?"

"Well then he would be able to count himself lucky. In my day I tempted many a man." After a short pause, where she pushed her ample cleavage toward us, she continued, "Besides, doing only what you would do still leaves quite a lot of options open. You forget, Little One, your silencing charms don't work on me. Go on inside now. I am late."

With that the doorway sung open.

"Thank you Lady." I said as I entered the Gryffindor common room. "Malfoy, come in and have a seat. I'm going to call a house elf for snacks and then we can start." I ushered him to an armchair by the fire and summoned one of the small elves.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter Two

Still don't own it...

Chapter Two

"How may Winky serve Mister Harry Potter sir?" asked the creature once she popped up.

"I would like a few bottles of butter beer and the usual. Thanks Winky." I said with a smile. Winky had been doing a lot better the last year. She no longer mourned the loss of her old job and had found love with Dobby, or what I presumed was love. Can't really tell with house elves, they tend to work whenever there is a person present. I only knew because Dobby told me.

I curled up in the corner of a couch opposite Malfoy's chair and seconds later Winky was back. With her appeared an arm full fresh fruit; apples, bananas, slices of watermelon, even a bowl of pineapple chunks. "Thanks Wink. Tell Dobby I said hi, would you?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" She squeaked and then popped out again.

Looking across the low table at him, I ask Malfoy, "Why did you follow me?"

"The Headmaster asked me to retrieve you. He said that you and he had things to discus." Was the blonds reply. I could see the headmaster saying that, so I felt no need to reply. After a moment, the Slytherin asked his allotted question. "Why did you leave the hall?"

"Dumbledore's Seer had seen another vision that will dictate my life. That makes it three for three involving me." I answered, letting the barest hint of the rage I felt leak into my voice. My turn again, "Why did you listen to him?"

"I didn't," he smirked.

"Allow me to rephrase, why did you listen enough to leave your dinner?"

"The headmaster allowed me to remain here, even though my mother demanded that I return home. He has saved me from Voldemort if only for a few months." He had lost the smirk and was speaking softly, yet his eyes never left mine. "Do you know what the prophecy meant?"

"I believe that I under stand most of it. 'The lightning child's show of mercy will become his greatest regret.' That has to be talking about letting Wormtail live. Already got that one down. 'The servant will betray the master and one will parish.' One of the Death Eaters will betray Voldemort and cause someone's death. 'All is lost if the Raven doesn't chose to love.' No clue who this raven person is. Then again, maybe I am reading this all wrong." I elaborate, "The servant and master could be Dumbledore and one of his idiot Order members. On the other had, it could all happen a thousand years from now. Only bit I can be positive of is the Lightening Child." There was a few moments of silence as I let it all sink in. "Why didn't you take me to the headmaster?"

"Would you have gone?" I simply shook my head no in reply. "Besides, I'm not nearly naive enough to think that he has my best interest at heart. Even if he did, he isn't the one that has to fight that monster when all is said and done."

"Are you saying that I have your best interest in heart?" I ask incredulously.

"No, but it's only idiotic Gryffindors that believe that you can treat someone like dirt and then expect that person to save your ass." Malfoy seemed rather sure of himself. "And only someone like the headmaster would be stupid enough to believe that you did not know what he was doing, or arrogant enough not to care. Both of those traits get people killed." He passed to gather his thoughts before shooting back, "How are you so sure of the Lightening Child bit? It can't just be the scar."

I toyed with the thought of lying. Of saying that I thought that it was obviously because to the scar, but if I were to truly gain the trust of Malfoy, I couldn't start by telling him lies. "I found out things this summer that have given me pause. I met a prophet of The Star Eyed Goddess and he named me her 'Lightening Child.' How do you know all of those things about me?"

"That's too easy," Malfoy sneered. "I'm a Slytherin, we pay attention." There was a lull in conversation as my guest ate some fruit and took a swig of butter beer. After a few minutes he asked, "Why haven't you told Weasley and Granger that your gay?"

"I don't know how acceptable it is in the Wizarding world, but in the muggle world there are still religious groups that will persecute you for it. Quite sadly, Hermione belongs to one of these groups." I said looking into the other teens eyes. "Ron on the other hand may or may not accept it on his own, but with Hermione's opinions, I'll be lucky if he even looks at me after I come out."

"If they really are your friends, then it shouldn't matter." Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you Gryffindors wouldn't turn on each other so easily."

"That is exactly the problem, they aren't really my friends. They're the friends of Harry Bloody Potter, boy who couldn't manage to die." I knew that the other teen could hear the bitterness in my voice, but we would just have to live with it. "You were right in the hall, they don't know me. They would run screaming if they did." I was out of questions that I wanted answered, but to be quite honest, this was the most stimulating conversation that I have had in a long time.

"Why do you want to know all this?"

"You're different this year." He answered simply. When I guttered for him to go on, he embellished, "I have spent the last five years fighting with you, which gives me a certain insight into your behavior. I know that I have been one of the few constants in your life these last few years. I also know that I am one of the few people that has yet to really lie to you. Yes there have been an incident here or there where I may not have been entirely truthful, but we could always trust the other to be a challenge." After a moments pause, he finished, "I guess I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to lose that."

"Don't worry, I plan to be here for a good bit yet," was my reply. "I would really rather not fight any more though. Seeing how I am about to lose my so called 'best friends', would you mind terribly if we called a truce?"

"Oh not at all," the blond answered. "I told you in first year that I was the right sort. Now that you aren't blinded by Weasley's feelings, I'm sure you can see that for your self." He looked like the epitome of the aristocrat in that instant. The next it was gone again and he was just Malfoy. "I believe that it is my turn now, Since your talking about coming out soon, is there anyone that you have your eye on?"

"Well, there is this one guy, but there is no way that he feels the same." I said sadly. "I mean he is so smart, and witty. When ever I even talk to him I feel like such a child, but he is so perfect. He doesn't have your classic beauty, but he has this... I don't know... pull about him."

"Well," Malfoy said impatiently, "Who is it?"

"You'll just laugh if I tell you." I answer. "Besides, it isn't like anything could ever happen between us. He is so much older than I am. I doubt that he will ever see me as more than James Potter's son."

"Older, witty, charismatic, James' son... Omigod! You got it bad for Professor Snape." I could see the effort that it was taking him to hold in his laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. My misfortune is just so bloody funny. Ha ha!" I declare angrily. "I couldn't even go and fall for a nice Hufflepuff boy. No, that would have been too easy for Harry Potter!"

"He isn't really that bad you know," the Slytherin said. "He is funny once you stop to think about it, and the man does have that amazing voice."

"Do you think your telling me anything I don't already know?" I asked. "You left out so much though." I started to zone out just thinking about his elegant fingers and those windows to the abyss that he called eyes. That magnificent body that he insisted on hiding under robes.

Snapping out of it as quickly as I could, I decided on a subject change, "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

"I am currently in a very open relationship with a few people. Nothing exclusive though." After a moment of what seemed like deep though, he continued, "I wouldn't mind those Weasley twins though. I've always had a thing for twins."

"You know, they're about to open a shop in Hogsmead before the end of break. I'm sure I could arrange for you to get an invite to the opening." I volunteered. Merlin knows why I wanted to help, but I had a feeling that the twins would be good for him.

"I'd like that," the other man answered.

Just when he was about to say something else when there was a knock on the portrait hole and then the topic of our previous conversation appeared. "Mister Potter, your presents has been requested in your head of house's office." came that silky drawl.

"Offering up other people's offices now?" I asked in a mildly surprised tone. The last three times we had meetings, his office didn't make it through in one piece.

"What was that?" the blond seated across from me asked.

"Nothing Draco, you don't mind if I call you Draco?" He simply waved the question away. "It's just that I am slightly shocked that Professor McGonagall offered her office when she has seen what happens to them when the Headmaster and I meet."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "What pray tell happens?"

"Why don't you come along? We can call it part of your political training."

"How do you know that I want to go into politics? I might want to be the next Lockheart." He quibbled.

"Merlin forbid!" Snape exclaimed with a sneer. "Even you, Mister Malfoy, are not quite that flamboyant."

"We can say that it is the first part of that incentive that you were talking about earlier." I said flatly. The way I see it, I will have to politically back someone once the war is over, why not someone that I can influence? "Come now, we wouldn't want to keep the esteemed headmaster waiting."

X

Here we were in the Deputy Headmistress' office, all five of us. Dumbledore was already seated behind McGonagall's desk and the woman herself stood at his right hand side. I walked into the room first, followed by Draco, and then my beloved potions professor brought up the rear. "Word of wisdom," I said turning toward my two Slytherin companions, "Have a shielding spell ready."

"What is the meaning of this?" My head of house asked as she glared at the blond behind me. "We asked for only Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy, you may return to your own common room."

"He stays," I said to McGonagall. I waited for all of them to take seat before turning to the headmaster. I continued, "I'm sure you understand, I wouldn't want to not have a witness. Without a witness, who would believe the mentally unstable boy who lived?"

"I am sorry that you feel that way my boy, but we are only here to discus the prophesy." His deceitful blue eyes had gone cold. "I feel that it would be pertinent to bring in more protection for the school. For your own safety though, I think it would be best if we were to send you back to your Aunt's house until the end of the holiday."

"You can not be serious." I said incredulously. "They will kill me it you send me back there." I continue flatly when he just stares at me.

"I do think you are exaggerating quite bit, Mister Potter." McGonagall said sternly.

"And do you feel that same Headmaster?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I do," The bearded wizard said solemnly.

"Do you remember when you said the same thing about fifty years ago to another orphan when he told you that he couldn't go back to his 'home'?" I ask of him in an icy whisper.

There was a flash of recognition in his eyes, but he said nothing. I walked over to the desk and leaned in. It was so quite in the room that you could here a pin drop. I was sure everyone could have hared me if I hadn't put you a light silencing spell. Even then, I whispered, "It was that summer after fifth year that you lost him too. He begged not to go back. He even volunteered to scrub the floors to earn his keep, yet still you sent him back." I stated softly, each word punctuated with a rise in my anger. "I know he never told you, but every time he closes his eyes, he sees it. That summer, after you had insisted that 'it would all be fine', he was raped on an almost daily bases." The last part I practically hissed at him.

"That can't be true." He stated firmly. "There is no way you could know even if it was."

"Haven't you ever wondered, Headmaster, why rape was the one thing that was never done to his victims?" I asked in a cold tone. I then also raised the spell surrounding us. Before now, they had all heard the muted sounds of our conversation, but no actual words.

"Be that as it may, you are different than Tom. You're-"

I cut him off with a snort before he could continue. "So everyone keeps saying," I stated. "Seems to me that as times goes on you make the same decisions now that you made then. You don't want to face you to the problems caused by you actions in the pass and as such will be doomed to repeat them. I will not go back."

"You're just reluctant to go back to a family that loves you." Dumbledore stated firmly. "You just don't want to leave your friends."

"Really?" I asked coolly, but the fact that things around me had begun to shake betrayed my anger at his words. "And which friends would these be Headmaster? The one that you paid to date me? Or the one that you bribed with a magic boaster to befriend me?" I asked, my voice still calm. Things started to fall off shelves now.

"I have no idea what you mean my dear boy." The old man said innocently.

"You see," I continue as if I hadn't heard him, beginning to pace. "That is the problem with buying people, Headmaster." I paused a moment to allow my head of house her outburst of outrage at the very thought that her precious Dumbledore would do such a thing, before continuing. "There is always someone that can offer them more for your own secrets."

"Calm down Mister Potter." Professor Snape snapped as a gust began to circle around me. "I doubt that any one that was really in the Headmasters' employ would be that easy to recognize."

"You forget, my dear sir," I said with a smirk as I began to reel my power back in. "These are idiot Gryffindors we discuss." I take a moment to relish in his slightly skeptical expression before elaborating. "I'm sure that if it was one of your illustrious Slytherins, I would never have found them in bed with Dean Thomas. In my own dorm no less! You would be surprised at what secrets men will tell to keep from being castrated."

"You wouldn't," McGonagall began harshly, "dare do that to another student."

"You would be surprised what I would and wouldn't do, pet, but that is just another cause of secrets that have been too long kept for their rightful owners." I gave her a sad smile before reigning in the last bit of magic and telling the Headmaster, "I will not be going back there. I shall be seventeen in six months and will stay with some other family until then, perhaps even after. Really Headmaster, did you think that just because you didn't tell me that they were there, that they wouldn't come looking for their lost scion?"

Dumbledore blanched at that statement. "That can't be true." He said after a long pause in which no one moved. "They are just a myth."

"Like werewolves?" I asked with a sardonic smirk. "It is really time for me to take my leave now, I have the murder of a Dark Lord to plot." With that I turned and began toward the door.

Before I could make it, the Headmaster said "So you know the truth? I trust then that you know to whom you owe alliance."

With my hand on the handle I reply, "I will beat back this shadow as is expected of me, but that doesn't mean that the light will win. In the end it will all just be diffrent shades of gray."

"This isn't like you Mister Potter," my dark eyed Adonis said from where he sat behind me.

"You may think you know what I am, Professor, but you haven't an inkling of who I am," were my parting words.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter Three

Haven't gotten J. K. to sign them over yet...

Also, I'm sorry that I was a week late. I have found a new beta and she had a bussy week. I should be able to post twice this week though. Much love to my new beta reader, Sarah.

Chapter Three

I returned to my common room later that evening and curled up in an arm chair in front of the fire. I was in the process of weighing the joy of a walk in the forest under the stars against the atrociousness of walking in this freezing weather, when a knock on the portrait hole broke me from my reverie. I was up and at the door before my good sense could kick in. It was only after I had begun to open the door that I realized that it could be a hoard of Death Eaters, or worse, Dumbledore.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw that it was neither. Instead, before me stood the widely acclaimed Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy. Without so much as a 'how do you do?' he pushed his way past me and threw himself down on a couch. "What was all that about?"

"Duel me first and then I will tell you. I need to burn off some steam." I stated, raising an eyebrow. "That is, if your not scared."

"You wish," he answered with a smirk as he stood gracefully. With a wave of his wand all of the furniture was moved to one side. With another wave he sent the first curse at me and it began.

Half an hour later, found a sweat drenched blond reclining beside me on the couch. We had come to a stand still, nether of us willing to use dark spells under the watchful eyes of the headmaster.

"Will you answer my question now?" prompted Draco.

"Things are never as simple as they seem in this life." I said cryptically. "Every madman sees himself as sane and even the darkest deed has a reason. Even the darkest of War Lords starts with a desire to keep his people prosperous and safe; somewhere along the line he loses sight of that vision."

"Deep, very deep," Draco said in an appreciative voice. "But what does it have to do with our current situation?"

"It all started about fifty years ago when Dumbledore decided to take the welfare of a certain young Slytherin upon himself. He honestly thought that Tom Riddle was exaggerating when he said that he could not return home. He was so sure of it that he didn't even take the complaints to the Headmaster at the time." If I was to invite Draco in as an ally, then I owed him the truth... Well at least most of it. "Tom was an orphan by the time he entered school here. His mother had been killed once his muggle father learned of her magic heritage. His father then proceeded to beat him until the muggle police arrived. Once in the orphanage, things didn't get any better."

"It's a sad story, but I don't see how it affects us." Draco said as he rearranged himself so he could face me.

"Bare with me." I tell him soothingly. "Before he left school after his fifth year he begged to be allowed to stay here, but he made the mistake of asking help of his favorite teacher. He said that he would do anything to stay anywhere but the orphanage. Needless to say, things were worse than he had said they were and things happened." I paused for a moment to let it all sink in before continuing. "Once he returned, young Tom was no longer the same boy that his Transfiguration Professor failed. Now, would you say that Tom was justified in trying to ensure that later generations wouldn't have to endure the same?"

"Of course! No one should be put through that," Draco said with conviction.

"It started with trying to outlaw muggle/wizard marriage," I said solemnly, "and attempting to dissuade interaction between the two worlds. It slowly progressed into a fear of muggle borns infecting our society with their intolerant upbringing. Later, that fear progressed into hatred and he decided that all muggles should be punished; then, that only pure-bloods were worth consideration because only they had the power to protect their own in this society. In his Sixth year, Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. At the beginning he just wanted to keep others from growing up as he did, but now he has lost sight of that goal. He wants revenge on the man that had ruined his life and on the man that had betrayed him."

We sat in silence for a few moments before Draco said anything. "I never wanted to see this deep into the psyche of the Dark Lord." He stated with a small shiver. "It would be easier to fight him if I didn't know his past."

"You wanted to know," I said coolly. "Do you wish for me to continue?"

"Would it be permissible to do a question/answer type of thing instead?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Taking pity on him, I nodded. It would excuse my not telling him everything without looking like I was withholding the truth.

He started with, "Who was it you found with Thomas?"

I give him free reign to ask about anything he heard in the meeting, and he wanted to know who I had dated. It just went to reassure me that we were both still the teenagers that we were suppose to be. "Seamus." was my flat reply.

"Is he any good?" the Slytherin asked. I knew it wasn't in his nature to ask how I felt, but this was an amusing way around that.

"Well, I guess. I don't really have anything to compare it to." I answer with a small blush. Really, there is more than one reason that I dislike the Headmaster.

"You mean..." Draco let the though trail off. We both knew what I meant. "What did the Weasel have to say about that?"

"He doesn't know, though I intend to tell everyone everything once they get back." I reply in a slightly bitter voice. Why did this have to happen to me? Wasn't enough that the man I had looked up to was simply using my as a means to an end? Did he have to go and pay the whore to sleep with me?

"Everything?"

"Well, no, but everything about that." I didn't plan on telling anyone about Tom's reasons, I didn't even tell Draco all of it. As much as I hate the man for what he has done to me, it isn't my secret to tell. While I may have told anyway if it had been someone else, Tom had always been rather straightforward with me. He had made it known from the start that he wanted me to join him, and failing that, he wanted me dead.

"The press is going to have a field day with this. 'Savior pays for popped cherry!'" Draco quibbled.

"Boy Who Lived pays for a ride!"

"Potter likes 'em tight!"

"Dumbledore pays for Golden Boy's fun?" I think that even if we were just having a little fun now, these titles were very likely to show up when the story does come out.

"Who was this mysterious 'they' that you and Dumbledore were speaking of?" Draco asked after a minute or so of comfortable silence.

"Relatives from my father's side." I answered, quickly deciding how much I was willing to trust the blond. "I was a prat for never asking after his family. I had always assumed that since I had to stay with those muggles that there was no one on my dad's side."

"So you found like an Aunt or something?"

"Or something." I answer.

Draco gave me a strange look before continuing with the questions, "Why do you want me as a politician? I'm sure that you could do just as well as the Boy Who Lived as I could as the Ice Prince."

"It is a matter of practicality." I answered smoothly. "You have been trained all your life as a politician. You and I both know that it is what you plan to become regardless, and I have no desire to have any more than I must to do with the ministry."

"So what do you want of me as your political pawn?" There wasn't even a hint of the bitterness that I would have been feeling, in his voice.

"I simply want you to back the equality movements." I said flat out. "I don't mean those fools that want to free the House Elves, even though they don't want to be freed. I mean equal rights for the Vampires, Werewolves, Merepeople, Centaurs etcetera."

"What do I get out of it?" He asked circumspectly.

"Why you receive the backing of the Boy Who Lived in whatever other legislations you deem worthy." I replied with a smirk.

"What aren't you telling me?" the blond asked suddenly.

"Quite a bit," I admitted without missing a beat. "It will take time for us to come to trust each other, and for you to be ready for all the hard truths. But when you are ready to hear it, I will tell you what I can." I told my newest ally. "Now, be gone with you! I will need my rest for tomorrow

"Very well," Draco said as he rose to leave. "I shall see you at breakfast?"

"Oui," With my answer, the blond turned and left. Tomorrow was sure to be full of surprises.

X

The next morning I rose with the sun, same as I have done the last few months. After going for a jog around the lake, and showering, I was among one of the first to arrive at the dining hall. I shared the table with the Ravenclaw and this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, An'desha Vasaria.

He was a good teacher, or as good as one could get at Hogwarts. He focused more on Dark curses and counter-curses than Lupin did, but he also set a much faster pace. I think he sensed the pressure of the up-coming war and was trying to prepare us as best he could while still staying within the Headmaster's allowed curriculum. Physically he was a rather attractive man. His eyes were a sparkling violet and he possessed hair of a deep auburn that hung around mid-back.

Anyway, those two were the only others in the room as I entered and began to eat. I was almost finished before another person entered. Who could it be but my very own beloved potions master?

"Potter," he said after a few moments of him eating and me merely sitting there. "I believe that you were to see me after dinner last night for those remedial lessons that Albus ordered."

"I apologize for missing our appointment. I was a little preoccupied at the time." I answered in an icy voice.

"Why don't you go ready your things and I will meet you in my classroom when I am finished with my meal." Mister tall, dark, and handsome sneered.

"I'm afraid that I can't have lessons this morning sir," I replied softly. "Perhaps we can begin about two thirty this afternoon?"

"Despite appearances, Potter, the world does not revolve around you." I really hate it when he looks at me like that. It always hurts, even when I know its coming. "What, pray tell, is more important than passing a core subject?"

"I have a number of meetings this morning." I answered. Before anymore could be said, a lone bird flew in bearing a letter. Once it landed before me and I gave it a bit of bread. I removed said letter from the barn owl's leg. The letter read as follows:

_Mister Potter,_

_As I said last night, I will be sending you back to your relatives for the remainder of the winter break. The train will be arriving at 9 o'clock on the morning of the 23rd to take you to Kings Cross where you Aunt will be meeting you. All has been arranged,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

After motioning for the owl to wait, I called softly for Dobby. Before he could even open his mouth about what a great person I was, I began to ask for things. "Dobby, can you go to the owlry and ask for Hedwig to come done here. Once that is done, please go to Draco Malfoy's room and wake him. Inform him that if he is coming with me, we are leaving in half an hour. If he ask about breakfast, tell him I will let him eat something in Hogsmead."

With a large grin, Dobby said, "Of course, Harry Potter sir!" and was gone with a pop.

Pulling a few pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink out of my bag, I began to write a couple of letters. The first was to the Headmaster;

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I told you last night that I will not subject myself to those things you refer to as relatives. If my remaining here is such an inconvenience, I shall write to my Grandfather and ask to stay with him until classes resume._

_Harry Potter_

I quickly tied this letter to the barn owl's leg and told it to deliver to the Headmaster. Wasting but a second to glance at my beloved professor, I began my second correspondence.

_Beloved Elddar,_

_Another prophecy was made at dinner last night. This one has little to do with me, but Dumbledore insist that I must return to my mother's sister's house until classes began again. I request the honor of staying in you illustrious home until said time. I know how you hate to send letters out of the Hill, so I have arranged to be in the wizarding village outside the school until mid-afternoon. If you would like to simply send one of my cousins with your reply, I'm sure they will find it great fun._

_Your loving descendant,_

_Altra, known as Harry Potter_

Hedwig, my beautiful snowy owl, flew in as I finished the letter to my Grandfather. I gave her a whole slice of bacon before tying it to her leg. As she ate I said to her quietly, "I need you to take this to Elddar of the Hill quickly, little one. I need you to give it to him and no one else, not even Marra. Rest there and return only when you believe it is safe." She bobbed her head in a show of understanding. With a kiss to the top of her feathered head, I sent her off with a soft reminder of, "Stay safe."


	4. Chapter Four

If it's Ok with Sarah, my lovely beta, I will update every Tuesday from now on. Here is the chapter that I promised for missing last week.

Chapter Four

"What was that about Mister Potter?" My Defense professor asked from his seat around the table.

"I'm not sure, sir." I replied. "It could have been a ploy of the Headmaster's to reinstate his superior power, or it could have been a plot to see if I tell the truth."

With a raised brow, he asked. "How do you know anyone of the Hill?"

"I could ask the same of you," I retorted.

"My Grandmother was of the Hill before she married my Grandfather." He replied quickly. "You and I both know these eyes didn't come from British heritage."

"Quid pro quo, apparently Elddar is my Grandfather." I said.

"I learn something more amazing about you each day, Mister Potter." Professor Vasaria said softy.

"Fascinating though this all is," Professor Snape cut in. "I fail to see why you cannot simply reschedule your petty little meetings."

"The meetings are no longer as simple as that." As I spoke, Draco walked into the room. "If you would like, you may join us and see for yourself."

"Potter!" Draco yelled at me from his place by the doors. He continued as he drew closer. "First you keep me up half the night with all of the questions you distracted me from last night and then you send a house elf to wake me at this unholy hour! I should kill you."

"You will calm down or I will leave you here and tell the Twins what a horrid person you are when I see them for lunch." I snapped as he continued towards me.

"Twins? Why are you meeting them?" He asked with a smirk and a lifted brow.

"Quarterly business meeting." I answer smoothly.

"If that isn't until lunch, why must I be up now?" Draco whined.

"The Head of the equal rights movement lives in town. I'm taking you to meet her and her children. After that we need to stop by the Hogsmead office of the Quibbler and set up a meeting with a reporter for after Yule Holiday." I stated with a sigh. "Last but not least is a meeting with some one about my guardianship. This person could pop up anytime." I reply as if talking to a five year old.

"Do I really have to come?" He questioned.

"No, you don't have to come, but I don't have the time to return before lunch and you will need to meet Lisa sooner of later anyway." It seemed to me that I had far too busy a schedule for someone leaving the school for Hogwarts. "Now come on or you will miss breakfast." I say as I raise from my seat. Turning to Professor Snape, I ask, "Will you be joining us sir?"

"I might as well," My lovely man replied with a sigh, as though this was a big deal. "Albus will have my head if I let his Golden Boy wonder off on his own."

X

And so it was that the three of us could be found, half an hour later, outside a small cottage in Hogsmead. Almost as soon as I knocked, the door opened to reveal a small dark skinned boy of no more than six. His black hair was braided back against his scalp and his eyes were a shining brown. Upon seeing me, he squealed and yelled, "Mommy! Mommy! Mister Harry is here and he brought some friends."

"Good morning Jamal." I said with a smile. The child grinned at me as he moved to stand behind his mother as she came to the door. Lisa Botswick was a rather motherly woman with long braids falling to mid-back and a slim waist. While she did not have plumpness which is generally associated with stay at home mothers after a certain age, what she lacked physically was made up tenfold in the compassionate air that filled the space around her with warmth.

"Good morning Lisa, I hope we're not interrupting anything," I said, a plite smie on my face

"Nothing important," She replied with a smile and a light southern American accent. "Do come in." We were ushered in and quickly seated at a small, square dinning table in a modest kitchen.

"Lisa, this is Potions Master Severus Snape," I said motioning to my beloved, "And this is Draco Malfoy." Here I motioned to the blond.

"Pleased to meet you," She replied with a quaint smile. "Can I get you anything to eat? I was just fixing Jamal something before he goes out to meet some friends."

"We couldn't impose on you like that." I argued.

But this was an argument we had every time I visited. "I insist. After every thing you've done for us, it is the least I can do."

"Professor Snape and I have already eaten, but Draco has not." I conceded. I have learned that it is no good to fight with the woman, I always lose. "I'm sure he could do with some good ol' down home cooking."

"I'm sure he could, all you English boys are so small. Need to get a little bit of padding on them bones." She smiled and went about preparing a meal. Less than ten minutes later, she presented him and Jamal with a bowl of grits each and went back to the stove. A few minutes latter found a plat of eggs and toast in front of each as well.

"This is delicious." Draco said softly, with a smile.

Lisa beamed at Draco's compliment.

"It was mommy," Jamal said proudly before looking up at Lisa "Can I go now?"

Lisa smiled charmingly, "Thank you," She said to Draco before turning to her son, "and yes. Tell Billy and Ricky that they can come home with you for lunch if it's ok with their mothers. And take your potion before you leave!" Jamal jumped up and disappeared through the doorway. "To what do I owe this visit?" She asked, turning me.

"Draco is the newest supporter of the cause." I reply with a grin. "He is going into politics after school and he has agreed to back you as long as I back him."

"Well, that's not really a selfless reason, but still, the more support we can get, the better. Especially a pure blood." She said with a sigh. "Apparently equality is no longer the 'in' cause. Now all the little rich, do-gooder wanna-be's are giving all daddy's money to the Unicorn Protection Program or to Save the Pixies."

"If it isn't too imposing," Draco said softly, "Why are you doing it?"

"My baby." She answered, then went on to explain. "Two years ago we went to the states to attend one of my friends wedding. Well, one night he wondered out of the house alone and apparently it was the night of the full moon." She spook quietly as a single tear began to trail down her cheek. "He wasn't in bed when I went to get him up the next morning. One of the neighbors found him in their back yard in a bloody pile.

"Now the ministry thinks they can dictate his life. They can tell him that he can never get married or have kids. If he bumps into someone and they slip, they can demand he gets put down as a dangerous animal." She said scornfully. "My son deserves a better life than that."

"I will do all that I can." Draco said with conviction.

"Thank you."

x

Seeing that we had a bit of time left after visiting the Quibbler before my meeting with the Twins, we did a little bit of shopping. Professor Snape, Draco and I were just coming out of the book store, laden with shrunken volumes, when I saw a familiar head of long cerulean hair. Dashing past my startled companions, I threw myself into the arms of the hair's owner.

"Altra!" He exclaimed in an excited voice as he hugged me close. "I was just looking for you."

"Of course you were, Dain." I replied as I pulled back. Turning to the two Slytherin's that had followed at a more sedate pace, I said, "This is Dain, one of my cousins." To Dain I said, "This is Draco Malfoy and Potions Master Severus Snape."

"So these are the two you were talking about all summer?" He asked with a smirk, his indigo eyes flashing in mischief. "I am glade to learn that you have some taste. Wouldn' have guessed it by your choice in clothing."

"There is nothing wrong with my choice in clothes!" I protested.

"Remember Altra, I was with you when Grandfather had the tailor brought in. I know for a fact that there is something at least a little more stylish in that closet of yours." Dain stated loudly.

"Oh, you mean flashier." I corrected. "I told the lot of you before you had all those clothes commissioned that I wouldn't wear any of it."

"We thought you were joking." Dain scolded. "Who would choice to wear that," he said gesturing to my old, faded black tee and jeans. "Instead of this?" He finished by gesturing to this own outfit of a low cut, ebony silk shirt and matching pants. Both were embroidered with silver swirls.

"Sane people?" I replied jokingly. "Never mind that though, what news do you bring me?"

"I was sent to deliver Grandfather's deepest regrets. He is leaving this evening to spend the solstice in court." the taller man replied. "I was to add however that you are welcome to stay at the house, even in his absence."

"What about..." How was I suppose to ask about the current location of my summer fling while standing beside my beloved professor?

Dain saved me from having to finish by answering my as yet unasked question. "He has no say in who stays at the manor. Dameon is even less likely to inherit than you are, he just hasn't figured it out yet. I do however, suggest that you bring someone to pose as a lover." My cousin cautioned. "I doubt that he'll attack you, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Who is Dameon?" Draco put in. Both him and my Potions Professor had stayed silent until now, politely giving Dain and I time to catch up. For a Slytherin, Draco really lets his curiosity get the better of him. "And Altra?"

"I'm Altra," I told the blond. Sharing a look with my cousin, I decide to answer the first honestly. "Dameon is one of my Grandfather's adoptive sons. He and I had a bit of a fling last summer and he apparently took it a lot more seriously than I did."

"What do you mean, 'had a bit of a fling?' I thought you had a thing for..." Draco let the sentence die off as I sent a glare at him. That boy is going to get himself killed one of these days.

"Don't ask too many questions, love. If he thinks to hard, he might melt." Dain saved me from having to answer, while moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Checking my watch, I inform my companions, "It is time for my lunch meeting." Titling my head up so that I can look Dain in the eyes, I ask, "Would you prefer to join us or to look around some?"

"I think I'd like to look around a bit." Dain answered with a smile. "Grandfather said that I was to bring you, and whoever you feel the need to bring back, with me when I leave."

"Then, would you mind if we didn't leave until tomorrow morning?" I asked. "I'll need time to find someone that would agree to go with me and tie some things up."

"Never fear, little one, I shall wait as long as needed for your plans to be put in place. Besides, when is the next time Grandfather will let me get out?"

"In that case, we will be done in about an hour." I tell the taller man.

"See you then," he replied, letting go of my waist and waving.

X

Five minutes later I found myself sitting between Draco and my professor waiting for the twins. It didn't take long after we had ordered our drinks for Draco to move in with the questioning. "I thought you said that you had only ever been with Finagain."

Professor Snape's head snapped up at that commit. Before he could give a remark, I glared at Draco, saying, "Lets not talk about that now, where anyone could overhear you."

"Please do save me the displeasure of hearing about all your conquest." My dark Adonis said from his place at my side.

"Why can't I go with you?" Draco asked with a pout.

"Two reasons," I answered. "One, I need you here and two, your too young."

"What do you mean I'm too young? Your the same age as me." Draco rebutted indigently.

"Exactly." I replied. "No one would believe that we were together because your my age. They know that I like older men, and even if they didn't, someone might challenge you. There is no way that my fate is going to rest on the off chance that you might be able to take a fully grown man in a fist fight."

"So, who are you going to take?"

"Well, that's a delicate matter, now isn't it?" I ask in return. "I mean, at this point I only have professors to ask. How would you go about it?" I ask him with a smile.

"Well first, you would have to chose one." the blond replied with an answering smile.

"Ok, got that." Now Professor Snape began to watch us with a glint of curiosity in his ebony eyes.

"Now you just ask him to be your lover."

I turned to my Potions Master. "Professor," I began, "Would you be my lover?"

"P-Potter!" The professor sputtered.

"Professor, bear with me for a moment." I asked, turning to totally face him. "You're the only single professor of the right age whom I trust."

"What of that Professor A'desha?" The way that he spoke the name told us what he thought of that idea.

"You and I both know that that wouldn't work." I say in answer. "As much as he may know about Vampires and Pixies, having knowledge of what to do and being able to do it in a fight are two very different things." After a moment, I added, "Besides, he'd let it be awkward in class afterwards."

"And you would trust me with your safety?" He asked with a dubious raise of his left eyebrow.

"Of course," I replied with a small smile. "You have invested far too much time in trying to keep me out of danger to do anything but continue to protect me."

"What of your reputation? I am hardly the most attractive of men."

"If you were anyone else, I would accuse you of fishing for complements." I commented with a small smirk. Standing, I circled his chair and did something I had been dying to do for months, I ran my fingers throw his hair. "Just as I expected," I said after a moment, retaking my seat. "You would have beautiful hair if you could just manage to stay away from those potion fumes for a day."

My professor just kind of glared at me while something that looked suspiciously like a blush began to dissipate. Continuing, I said, "You have a nice build, when you're not hiding it under five layers of robes."

"Thank you for that assessment, but what makes you think that I have any desire to leave my dungeons and potions?"

I saw the twins coming in our direction from the front of the pub. "Because you asked." Pulling up my Gryffindor mask, I turned to great the Twins, "Fred, George, so good to see you again. It has been far too long."

"Harry, mate, we are glad to see you again." Fred replied as he handed me a folder of paper.

"I trust you remember Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy." I said, gesturing to my companions. "If you would like to go ahead and order, I'll look over these."

The Twins nodded and flagged down Madam Rosemerta. Awhile later, I found that I had to ask, "What could you possibly need four whole Dragon hearts for?"

"We were going to make a de-ageing dust," Fred began.

"But we decided it wasn't cost effective." George continued.

"It wouldn't work properly." Fred said

"The test subjects kept becoming upset three year olds." George finished.

"Well, then thank you from the bottom of my heart for not releasing them." I replied with a smile. "Just two more things, what is this?" I asked pointing to something titled MOF.

"That would be-," George started.

"-Our charitable donation-," Fred continued.

"-To the Magical Orphan Fund." George finished.

I beamed at them. I really love these two. "The other is this number here." I said, pointing to a number written in red on the last sheet.

"Well, Harry, dear,-" Fred started, like he were talking to a five year old.

"-That is what we in the business,-" Gorge continued, as if he had been doing this for years.

"-Would call your return."

"That's the money that you have made in the last quarter." I love it when my friends treat me like an idiot.

Doing the math quickly in my head, I had to stare in shock. "How the bloody hell did you make that much in three months?"

"You would be amazed at the amount of money some of these Hogwarts students carry around." Fred said with a smile.

"Then there are all the people that want to prank their coworkers."

"And everyone that comes from out of town has to stop by to see what all the fuss is about."

"Then there are the people that need gifts for people they don't really know much about."

"Pranks are so much better than body wash." Fred finished.

"I can't possibly accept this much." I argue. "I didn't even invest this much gold!"

"That's what makes it such a good investment!" George replied as though it should have been obvious. And I must admit, it was.

"This is what we'll do." I said after a moment of thought. "I'll take a fourth of that." I held up my hand to forestall the coming protest. "Another fourth will be added to the next donation to the MOF and the other half will be reinvested into research."

"Harry-," Fred started.

"-We don't need-,"

"-The money."

"And we already have some put aside-," Gorge continued.

"-For research."

"If you want to keep using things like dragon heart to experiment with, you'll need a lot of gold." I replied. "I want you to be able to buy anything you think might be useful. Besides," I continue. "What would I do with all of that?"

"Buy a house?" Draco asked from where he was reading over my shoulder.

"I'll be inheriting this summer." I said with the barest hint of sadness. "Besides the whole of the Potter fortune, I'll be getting half of the Black."

There was an awkward pause in conversation while everyone else tried to think of a tactful way to change the subject. "Unicorn horn may work." My beautiful Potions Master said out of the blue.

"What?" Fred's question was echoed by three other voices.

"The de-ageing dust might work if you used unicorn horn rather than dragon heart." he elaborated.

Madam Rosemerta came to retrieve our empty plates and I sighed. "I guess this means that it is time for us to take our leave. One last thing before we go," I say. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning and therefore miss your opening."

"Harry!" Fred whined.

"You would miss all the fun?" complained George.

"I fear I must. I shall be sending Draco as my representative." There faces lost a bit of displeasure when I mentioned that last bit. I think this will work out.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter Five

1I just went through orientation at University! It was fantastic, but I'm pretty sure I did something really stupid. I signed up for intro to Sanskirt. I'm terrible at languages that use the roman alphabet... I'm gonna die.

Anyway, here is the next installment of Anaranjada, Much love to Sarah, who bated this.

Chapter Five

Once we had left the pub, Dain didn't take any time to locate. In fact, it would have been hard to not notice him. Walking over to a large group of people that had congregated just down the street; though I must admit, I heard Dain long before I saw him.

"You worthless little whelp!" He cried, "How dare you speak such foul words. I should cut out your vile tongue!"

Pushing my way through the crowd, I saw that Dain had pulled a knife and was holding it to the throat of a man that couldn't possibly be more than twenty-five. "And you wonder why Grandfather hardly ever lets you out," I drawled once I was at the front of the crowd.

"I am merely defending my honor, Altra," He said as he looked up at me, never once letting the knife waver. "Yours as well."

"What has he done to anger you so?" I inquired. The longer he talked, the calmer he would become... in theory anyway.

"First he implied that you and I were having a... liaison." The look on his face told me what he thought of that idea. "Then he had the audacity to call me a…" His face showed even more distaste than it had a moment ago when he spat, "a fairy."

I had to laugh at that. "So it wasn't really about defending my honor at all."

"Does it look like I have wings?" He asked as he flicked the knife across the man's throat, causing a small trickle of blood to begin to fall. "I am far above such petty creatures."

"Two things cousin," I began with a smile. "One; you sound like a pure-blooded fanatic," I smirked at his horrorstruck expression, "And two; fairy is one of their terms for... Whats the word? Sta'gergry?"

"Sta'gergi?" Dain asked helpfully.

"Yes that's it." Apparently those lessons in diplomacy that my Grandfather had insisted on last summer had paid of.

Dain looked shocked when he withdrew the knife, his lips forming a small 'O'. "Sorry." He said quietly to the man still kneeling on the pavement as he scampered to hide behind me. "It's not a very good euphemism." He whispered in my ear once having placed my body between him and all possible danger.

"Please forgive my companion," I said to the glaring mob. "He doesn't get out much and is a little touchy about things such as this. I apologize for his behavior and hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive us both." Looking to my feet and putting on my best guilty little lion look, I wasn't surprised at what came next.

"Of course dear," Called one woman from the crowd. "'Tis nothing but a scratch."

After someone said that, there was no way that the man could push the point any farther without looking like a bully. "Just keep a better eye on your little pixie," he spat.

I could feel Dain's anger beating at my back because of the man's statement, but this time he kept his temper in check. "Yes sir," I said as people begin to wander off, returning to the things they were doing before the fight.

"Lets return to the school now," my dark god said after a moment. "I believe that we all have things to discus with Mister Potter."

X

Once we were back at the school, I lead the way to Gryffindor tower. Everyone wanted to have their little 'talk' with me, though each wanted to discuss vastly different topics. Seeing the assortment of visitors, the Pink Lady didn't even bother to ask for a password, simply swinging open instead.

Motioning for my guest to be seated, I curled up at the end of a couch. My beloved Potions Master took an arm chair, as did Draco. Dain didn't even give the pretence of caring about personal space as he threw himself onto my couch, snuggling up to my side and leaving half of said couch empty. Not missing a beat, Draco asked, "Are you sure the two of you are just cousins?"

"Of course we are!" Dain exclaimed in a scandalized voice. I think his outrage was ruined by the fact that I had begun to run my fingers through his hair.

I chuckled softly when the blue haired man began to purr under my ministrations. Looking up and seeing Draco's skeptical look, I merely said, "Really, Dain is just a big kitty cat." The look of distain on my beloved's face that made the humor drain out of me though. "Ok, down to business" I began, "Will you be joining me on my trip, Professor?"

"I don't see how I've been given much choice in the matter." He scowled at me as he said it.

Desperately trying to keep the pain that simple look caused hidden, I replied, "There is always a choice sir. It is just a matter of finding it."

"Very well then, I shall go."

I could have jumped for joy, but I turned to my cousin instead. "He will need a translator and possibly some clothes."

"He can use my translator. Once we're back home, I will not need it." Looking the other man over he continued, "As for clothes, he can barrow some of mine until we can get a hold of a tailor."

"What is wrong with my current wardrobe?" the dark Adonis snapped. "I draw the line at buying new clothing for this excursion."

"Only the Queen, her consort and heir may wear black." I explained. "I assumed you didn't have a large number of other colors in said wardrobe."

"It is awfully pompous of you to think that you know every item of clothing I own." Professor Snape sneered.

"Sir, you are infamous for wearing only black. And, in all my years attending Hogwarts, I have never once seen you in anything other than black unless the headmaster is forcing you to be 'festive'." I rebutted. "Besides, you won't be buying it. The tailor is a part of the household and with Grandfather off at court, I'm sure he will be overjoyed to have something to do."

"What is this court that you keep referring to?" Draco asked.

"The fey one." Dain said without hesitation. At Draco's confused look he elaborated, "The fey, the Sidhe, the little people, the fairie, we have been known as many things."

"If you're a fairy, why did you get so offended when that guy called you one?" Draco questioned farther.

"Not Fairy, Fairie."

"Fairy... Right, what's the difference?"

"The same difference there is between a merperson and a fish, or a centaur and a horse." Dain snapped, indigo eyes flashing deep purple in anger.

"Calm down love," I said softly as I again begin to pet him again. "I wasn't any better when I first arrived."

Calming slightly, he replied, "You were grieving, you had a reason to be rude."

"Neither I nor Draco were trying to be rude." I countered. "He knows only what his parents and Dumbledore see fit to inform him of. Most humans discount your very existence as a mere fable."

"Very well, he will be forgiven this once," Dain said locking eyes with me, making it abundantly clear that he was doing this for me. Turning his eyes toward Draco, he stated coldly, "Know that if you offend me again, I will have my pound of flesh, Altra's friend or no."

For the first time in almost ten minutes, my dark eyed beauty spoke up. "From what little I have read on the matter, the fey disliked physical contact."

"That is mostly the Daemon and Snaga, thought it holds true to some of the dimi-fey and even a few elves." Dain replied, either ignoring or missing the point of that comment as he snuggled closer to my warmth.

"And which of these creatures are you?"

In the blink of an eye, Dain was standing and a long slash appeared on my Potion Master's cheek. It took me a moment to notice the claws that had extended from each of the digits on my cousins right hand. Without giving me time to say anything, he turned toward the stairs and began to climb them. Just before turning the bend where we would have lost sight of him, he said coldly, in a deadly soft voice, "I hope that you can teach him proper manners by morning, Altra, or that won't be the only scratch he receives."

Not bothering to even try and hide my anger, I turned to my professor. "I honestly thought you were better than that, Professor." Finding that it was all I could do not to hex the man, I continued, "Now if you would both excuse me, I need to go before I do something I might regret."

I found Dain curled up on the window sill in the second year's dorm, his legs held tightly to his chest. He was staring forlornly out the window with a sad smile on his lips. "Why is it that no matter how many times something bad happens, we always think that next time it will be different? We always want to see the best in the people we love, so why is it that they always hurt us the most?"

"The question is its own answer." I say just as sadly, sitting down next to him. "No one wants to be alone, so we all take what we can get, even if it isn't what we really want."

"This whole thing would have been so much easier if we could have fallen in love with each other instead of them." Dain declared after few minutes of silence.

"It would have been nice for a while, but you and I both know it would never have worked out." I said after a moment of thought. "I am far too possessive for your flirtatiousness and you aren't nearly sadistic enough for my streak of masochism."

We fell into another bout of silence after that, both contemplating our sordid love lives, if you could even call them that. After a while, it was Dain that broke the silence again. "Dameon isn't the only reason I wanted you to bring a defender." he said softly, as if afraid that he might anger me with his statements. "You don't know what they do when Grandfather isn't there, Altra. Today you said that I sounded like one of you pure-blood fanatics, but I am nothing compared to them."

What could I say to that? What do you do when someone begins to tell you of their personal horrors? All you can do is listen and try and be there for them. I slowly pulled Dain into my lap and simply held him, knowing that when he was ready, he would continue.

"They hated it when Grandfather allowed your father to be raised by humans, but he was Grandfather and there was nothing they could do. They hated it when you became one of Grandfather's favorites, but yet again, they couldn't go up against him." I had a bad feeling about what was coming. "Grandfather wasn't always there to save me though. He is called away to court at least twice a year, sometimes more, and once he leaves, there is no one left to stick up for us half-breeds." I could just make out the sheen of unshed tears in Dain's eyes.

I began to feel a new, stronger sense of kinship with Dain. There was hardly ever someone there to save me from the bullies in my life. I knew what it was like to be the object of scorn for something you have no control over. What it was like to be the punching bag for someone just because they were stronger.

"When I was younger, I use to blame mum and dad for leaving me with these people. For having me and then not caring enough to stay with me." he said as the tears began to fall. "At one point I even thought that I deserved what they were doing; that I really was a monster because mum was a daemon. Did you know that I would be heir if dad had married a nice little elf?" His laugh softly, though it held no humor. It spoke of darker things. Things to too horrible to speak of aloud.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Although he was almost six years older than me, Dain looked much younger at the moment. As if I were the proverbial white knight, he trusted me to be able to do as I vowed. At this moment, I would have truly gone up against an army of Death Eaters alone rather than fail him.

End Chapter


	6. AN: Abandon

I love this story and all of you readers, but I have come to the decision to abandon this story. I always thought that I would get back to writing and have time to update while in collage – eventually. That never happened and now that I'm about to start grad school, I have to be realistic.

If anyone would like to adopt this story, please feel free – I would love to know where it goes. However, I ask that you give me credit for the part I did write and contact me with the story information so I can pass it on to other reader and enjoy it myself.

Thank you,

Craw/Brad


End file.
